1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture display device, and more particularly to a rocking head picture display device.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional rocking head picture display device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a rocking device (1) and a picture (2) attached to the rocking device (1). The rocking device (1) includes a body (12) and a rocking element (11) pivotally mounted in the rocking device (1) and extending through a top of the rocking device (1). The rocking element (11) has a free end swings relative to the rocking device (1) due to actuation of an electromagnetic element (not shown) when the rocking device (1) is powered on. A connector (13) is attached to the free end of the rocking element (11). The picture (2) is divided into a body portion (21) adhered to the body (12) of the rocking device (1) and a head portion (22) adhered to the connector (13) such that the body portion (21) is parallel to the head portion (22). As a result, the head portion (22) swings in accordance with the rocking device (1) being induced to move by the electromagnetic element.
However, the connector (13) is attached to the free end of the rocking element (11) such that the rocking element (11) is easily broken when being packaged or delivered. In addition, the body portion (21) and the head portion (22) are adhered to the body (12) of the rocking device (1) and the connector (13) respectively such that the body portion (21) and the head portion (22) are difficult to be detached from the rocking device (1) and replaced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional rocking head picture display device.